


Our Fight Is Over

by severity_softly



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the City of Light is destroyed, Bellamy helps Murphy find Emori. Murphy lets Bellamy lead them out of Polis. Emori shows Murphy how to help Bellamy heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Fight Is Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slightlyjillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyjillian/gifts).



> Written and published after 3x15, "Perverse Instantiation -- Part One," but before 3x16, "Perverse Instantiation -- Part Two," so this is now AU. I did my best with the Trigedasleng (using guidelines from [The 100 Wikia page on it](http://the100.wikia.com/wiki/Trigedasleng_\(language\))), though it might not be 100% accurate. The couple of conversations in Trigedasleng in the fic are translated in footnotes. Inspired by a conversation with Slightlyjillian!

By all appearances, Clarke Griffin was dying.

She went into the City of Light to try to get to the kill switch to shut Alie down, and five minutes ago she'd collapsed. At first she'd been twitching, trying to fight, but she'd gone still. Murphy stood silently, watching as Bellamy knelt by her side, shaking her shoulders and calling her name, desperately begging her to just wake up.

Had Bellamy fallen in love with Clarke since Murphy left Arkadia?

Not that Murphy could complain, given he'd done the same after leaving Bellamy. And, well, Murphy had witnessed first hand how Clarke felt for Lexa, so if Bellamy had fallen in love with her, he hadn't gotten the memo.

Suddenly, Clarke gasped and sat up, and while Bellamy focused on Clarke, Murphy turned to see Abby "wake up" too, her expression immediately going pained. _She was feeling pain._

"Lexa," Clarke was sobbing. "I saw Lexa. She saved my life!"

Abby was crying now too, and Murphy was about to check on her (he knew what hanging felt like, after all), but she started to move toward Clark. "Clarke. I'm so sorry," she choked out. Bellamy backed away and got to his feet as Abby sat on the floor close to Clarke. The two women embraced and cried in each other's arms, Clarke babbling about Lexa while her mother repeated her apology.

Murphy watched them for a moment, along with Bellamy, and Octavia. Then Murphy looked at the bodies on the ground. Ontari was still. So was Jaha. To say there was no love lost for either of them would have been an understatement.

Murphy watched Octavia pace over to the shaft she'd climbed up for probably the hundredth time, trying to find a way to get to Indra and Kane that wasn't there. Then Murphy looked back across the room to see Bellamy watching him. It had been months since they'd seen each other, and so much had changed, but now that no one else in the room was paying them any attention, the expression on Bellamy's face was clear. He was definitely not in love with _Clarke_. 

Murphy held his gaze for a long moment, then said, "You know I had to leave."

A muscle in Bellamy's jaw twitched, but after a moment, he nodded once. Murphy returned the nod, and went to the window. People on the streets of Polis were crying, and hugging, and kissing, and Murphy scanned the crowd for Emori.

Bellamy stepped in by his side, watching what was going on outside. "Who is it? The person you stayed to save?" he said, his voice low.

"Her name's Emori," Murphy said. "And we were getting along just fine until some not so friendly passers-by found a chip on me and dragged me here. Next time I saw her, she was chipped too."

"I hate to break up this charming reunion, but we aren't getting out of here by standing around chatting," Octavia said, pacing toward them.

Murphy couldn't quite ignore the 'fuck off' vibes Octavia was throwing at her brother, but decided not to mention it. Over Octavia's shoulder, Clarke and Abby were getting to their feet.

"She's right," Clarke said in her authoritative voice, but her eyes were puffy.

It felt like close to two hours later before they were all on the streets of Polis, achey and tired. Abby rushed off to help a man who was trying to get people still alive down from where they'd been crucified. He was sobbing as he struggled to save them, his face streaked in blood from where he'd tried to wipe away tears with blood covered hands. Murphy only vaguely recognized him as the other doctor from Camp Jaha, the one who'd stitched him up after he'd been brought to Camp Jaha wounded in the first place. 

Clarke and Octavia went to try to dig Indra, Kane, and Pike out of the rubble inside. Murphy absently wondered if Pike would be breathing much longer, once Indra and Octavia were reunited.

He glanced at Bellamy. "Aren't you going to help your friends?"

Bellamy sighed. "Yeah, I am," he said. 'What does Emori look like?"

"You know she's more than a friend to me, right?" Murphy said, eyeing Bellamy.

Bellamy tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, but there was almost a hint of amusement to his gaze. "You know I didn't just spend the last four months pining for you, right?" A few heartbeats after the words were out, a flash of pain flitted across his face and he looked away. 

Murphy swallowed hard. "They didn't make it, did they?"

"No," Bellamy said, his voice rough. "She didn't."

Murphy watched Bellamy another moment, then decided not to press. His chest was aching. Maybe Bellamy's girlfriend hadn't made it, but Emori _had_ to. Murphy took a deep breath and started describing Emori to Bellamy, her hair and skin color, the scar and tattoo on her face, even her hand.

They set out through Polis looking, each minute dragging on like hours, with Murphy growing progressively more uneasy. They had to find her. Murphy wasn't leaving until they did, even if all they found was a body. He had to know.

When his anxiety finally reached a tipping point, his eyes prickled, watering up. He growled and kicked over an abandoned merchant's table. "God _damn_ it!" he spat, then pressed his fingers to his eyes. He was going to have to set Polis on fire if they didn't find Emori.

Bellamy's hand gripped his shoulder firmly. "We'll find her."

"John?"

That was Emori's voice.

Murphy spun around to see her standing quite a way away, watching him. "I heard the commotion. I've been looking for you," she said, then she smiled.

"Are you… you?" he said.

Her smiled widened and she nodded. Murphy took off running toward her. She laughed, shaking her head, and ran toward him as well. When they embraced, he lifted her off her feet, which made her laugh again and turn her head to kiss him.

They were both outcasts from their people. But she felt like home.

When he put her down, he leaned back to cup her face in his hands. She beamed up at him for several long moments, and then her expression slowly saddened. "I'm sorry, John. I didn't--"

"Don't," he told her, shaking his head. He didn't know why she'd taken the chip, and he didn't want to. And she could have gotten him killed, but he didn't care. That hadn't been her. "Don't apologize." When she opened her mouth to speak again, he pressed his finger to her lips. "Don't," he repeated, and gave her a small smile.

His smile seemed to reassure her that she didn't have to explain herself, and her smile strengthened again before she turned her head and looked over his shoulder. Murphy turned to follow her gaze to see Bellamy slowly approaching them.

"This is Bellamy," Emori said, somehow knowing him on site, and Murphy pressed his lips together and looked down at the ground.

He'd never expected to see Bellamy again, let alone for Emori to meet him.

"John told me about you," she continued. "And, well, I saw you. I tried to keep tabs on John as much as I could, through other people's eyes, when Alie didn't have me tasked with anything. You saved John's life on the elevator. Thank you." 

"I saved his life after he saved mine," Bellamy pointed out. 

Murphy saw Emori nod slowly. There was a silence, and then she added, sounding amused, "You have good taste." Her voice was clearly directed at Murphy that time.

Murphy looked up again, trying to glare at her, but she just laughed at him and curled her hand around his.

"How did it work?" Bellamy asked her, stepping forward. "Did you see everything? Do you know what happened at Arkadia?"

Emori shook her head. "I knew what Alie needed me to know. And what I sought out myself when I was able. Arkadia never crossed my mind."

Murphy was slowly becoming aware that a gathering of Arkadians was forming near the entrance to Polis. Marcus Kane and Abby Griffin were shouting over the crowd, with Clarke by their side.

Bellamy looked that direction too, then looked back at Murphy. "Come on," he said, inclining his head toward the group and started to walk toward them.

Murphy tightened his grip on Emori's hand. "I'm not going back there," he said, and Bellamy froze.

He saw Bellamy's shoulders heave a heavy breath, and then Bellamy turned back around and walked over to Murphy. He got very close and lowered his voice. "I'm not either," he said. "Trust me." The second part sounded like it was a request.

Murphy held Bellamy's gaze for a long moment. He had no reason not to trust Bellamy. Not now. He glanced at Emori to gauge whether _she_ was willing to trust Bellamy. She looked from him to Bellamy then back again. After a moment, she inclined her head toward Bellamy.

Murphy drew a deep breath and started toward the crowd with Bellamy and Emori. It seemed to take forever to get everyone organized for the trip back to Arkadia, but eventually Murphy and Emori climbed into the back of a rover Bell was driving. It was crammed tight, so Emori actually ended up on Murphy's lap.

Clarke was in the front passenger seat. Octavia was sitting across from Murphy. Kane, Abby, and the other doctor were on the other end of the bench. Abby and Kane were leaning into each other, but Abby had her hand splayed over the other doctor's back. He was hunched over with his head in his hands.

Almost everyone else in the rover was injured.

Murphy looked at Octavia. "Pike?"

Her jaw hardened. "Dead."

He nodded, and slid his arms around Emori's waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder, looking at nothing in particular. It occurred to him that he'd once used the expression 'grounder pounder' to insult Octavia and how ironic that seemed now. He wondered if he should say sorry about her boyfriend, but decided against it.

Most of the ride was silent, aside from occasional grunts of pain and small sobs from the doctor whose name Murphy couldn't remember. They were all too exhausted to speak. Hours had probably passed when the rover turned, and Clarke said, "Where are you going?"

Bellamy didn't answer.

"Bellamy," Clarke said more firmly.

"I'm not taking us very far off track. There's just something I need to do," he grunted at her.

Everyone in the back of the rover was looking nervously or curiously toward the direction of Bellamy's voice, until Clarke said, "Okay."

Maybe twenty minutes later, the rover stopped. There was a long silence, and then Bellamy said, "Murphy, Emori, this is our stop."

Murphy exchanged a look with Emori, hoping that trusting Bellamy's plan was a good idea. 

"I don't understand," Clarke was saying, but Emori and Murphy both got out of the rover.

"This is where you leave me," Bellamy said, and Murphy heard the rover door open and close.

When Murphy and Emori got around the front of the vehicle, he could see they'd stopped right in front of a downed tree, and Murphy thought he could hear water. He jogged with Emori to catch up to Bellamy.

"Wait, Bellamy!" Clarke called, and when Murphy saw Bellamy turn, Murphy and Emori turned too. Clarke's expression was pleading. "Bellamy, you're-- you're going to Luna?"

Emori straightened by Murphy's side. "Luna kom Floukru?" She huffed. "She's just a story people tell."

"Who's Luna?" Murphy asked.

"She's not real," Emori said.

"She's the Floukru commander," Bellamy told Murphy, then he looked at Emori. "And she's very much real. I've met her." He glanced at Clarke. " _We've_ met her."

"So you're just giving up?" Clarke said.

Bellamy huffed and walked closer to her. "Asks the girl who disappeared for three months?"

Clarke flinched, but she looked away only briefly before lifting her gaze back to Bellamy's. "I need you," she said.

Bellamy shook his head, lowering it until his hair fell in his eyes. "No you don't." He took another step closer to her and then wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back, eyes gleaming. 

Murphy couldn't see Bellamy's face, but his voice was rough with emotion when he spoke again, muffled in Clarke's hair. "Tell my sister I love her. Tell her… tell her I'm doing this for her." He drew a shaky breath and Clarke closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. "Tell her she knows where she can find me if she ever wants to again."

He pulled away, sniffing hard, and Clarke cupped his face in her hand. He let out something like a strangled laugh. "And tell Jasper I think he should join us. It'd be good for him."

Clarke choked out something of a laugh too. "I will," she said, smiling at him sadly. "May we meet again," she murmured.

Bellamy nodded. "May we meet again."

When he turned back to start walking again, he wiped wetness from his face. Murphy just followed him without comment.

He heard the rover start up behind them, and drive away.

"Floukru," he said. "Flow crew. Water grounders?" 

Emori chuckled "Boat people. I can't believe they're real."

"And we're trusting Luna and her boat people because?" Murphy asked.

"They're pacifists," Bellamy said, leading them through the woods. "They take people in who don't want to fight anymore."

"You don't want to fight anymore?" Murphy said, letting his disbelief come through in his tone.

Murphy didn't want to be _tortured_ anymore. He could keep fighting if he needed to, but if he didn't need to, that was fine by him too. As long as Emori was with him, he'd fight whatever battle needed to be fought.

Bellamy never answered his question, but after walking for a little while longer, Emori froze. Murphy stopped and looked at her.

"This is a bad plan," she said.

Bellamy turned and looked at her now too, frowning. "Why?"

"If the stories were true, and Ontari is brain dead--"

"Probably _dead_ dead by now," Murphy said.

"Luna's the last Natblida," she said, ignoring him. "Trikru will be looking for another commander. They aren't going to change their culture overnight if they still have hope. They will hunt her down."

Bellamy took a few steps toward her. "You said when you were chipped that you only knew what Alie wanted you to know, unless you sought out information on your own. When we were with Luna, some chipped Grounders infiltrated us. Did you know about that?"

Emori shook her head. "No."

"Then it stands to reason, no one else who was chipped would know where the rig was, unless they were already there. We only figured it out because of Lincoln." Bellamy shrugged. "It's the only place I know to try. You got other suggestions?" he said, looking between Emori and Murphy.

Murphy thought of the lighthouse and Alie's mansion, but the thought of returning to the lighthouse, where he'd nearly lost it and pressed the muzzle of a gun up under his chin, made him sick. Alie's mansion didn't give him the warm and fuzzies either. Besides, they'd never make it through the forest and desert with their current supplies.

"Is that the ocean?" he said, inclining his head toward the sound of water. He was pretty sure he could smell the salt in the air, but Bellamy confirmed his suspicion with a nod. He sighed. "Salt water. We don't have enough fresh water to get to the only other place I can think of." He held his hands out at his sides.

"If Trikru brings a fight, we'll deal with it when it comes," Bellamy said, holding Emori's gaze.

After a moment, she nodded. "Let's keep going, then."

When they finally got to the beach, Bellamy said they needed to build a fire, so they all went to find wood. They built for a little while, and then Murphy sat in the sand to take a break.

Bellamy glanced at him, then at Emori. "You take a breather too," he told her. "I'll get more wood."

Bellamy disappeared, and Emori sat down next to Murphy, leaning against his side as an orange-peachy sunset barely started to cross the horizon. This was the first time they'd been alone, with her un-chipped, in a long time, and he smiled at her. 

She smiled back and leaned in for a tender kiss. "I always come back," she murmured.

"Mmm," he hummed into another kiss. "Keep proving me wrong," he whispered.

"When have I not?" she said. She brushed a few strands of hair from his face. "I'm sorry, John."

"I told you not to apolo--"

"I know what she did to you. I know what Ontari forced you to do," she said, and Murphy looked away from her to try and hide the disgust on his face.

Never in his life had he been forced to perform, to be physically aroused, with someone he had no desire for. And she'd forced his participation more than once. The feeling made him sick, and the memory did too.

"You know that's not your fault, right?" Emori said gently, stroking his hair.

"Of course, I know," Murphy said quickly, eyes watering. "She was--"

"She was a psychopath," Emori said. "And a rapist," she continued, and the word made Murphy flinch slightly. He knew what had happened to him had been rape, even if it Ontari wasn't violent toward him and didn't overpower him physically, but he still didn't like the sound of it. "And if she hadn't been brain-dead before I was myself again, I would have made her regret ever being born," Emori said.

Murphy wasn't sure that was true. Emori was tough, but Ontari was tough and crazy. He thought that might win out. But it didn't matter now. What mattered was that Emori had his back, even against insanity.

He relaxed a little into her touch, watching Bellamy go in and out of view in the trees. "He still wants me," he said. "I could see it in his eyes the minute we had a moment to breathe. His eyes always give him away."

Emori put her head on his shoulder, still stroking his hair. "Do you still want him?" she asked, her tone light.

"I have you," Murphy replied automatically.

She let out a faint laugh. "But if you could have both?"

Murphy pulled back to look at her. She was smiling faintly as she held his gaze. She was asking seriously, and… it didn't look like she was bothered by the idea.

Murphy _did_ still want Bellamy. Murphy had wanted to leave Camp Jaha, too, but only because Skaikru seemed intent on always making him their fall guy. So he'd left Bellamy behind, and while it seemed like Bellamy understood that, could they really just have each other back after four months of living in what seemed to be vastly different realities?

Bellamy had changed. So had Murphy. 

But then Murphy thought about that fight in the elevator, how they'd saved each other. How they'd instinctively known how to back each other up. How Bellamy had been arguing not to kill the people who had been chipped, but had killed the guy with his hands around Murphy's throat.

"How do we even start again?" he asked.

Emori kissed his jaw as Bellamy re-emerged from the trees with more wood. "That's for you to figure out," she said, and got up to help Bellamy.

Murphy got up too, and within the hour, they had a fire going. Bellamy explained how to signal Luna's people, and they waited silently. Murphy found himself starting to doze on Emori's shoulder by the time Luna's people showed up in wet suits, wielding harpoons.

Murphy, Emori, and Bellamy all stood, and Murphy didn't miss the the glares directed at Bellamy. 

"Why have you signaled us?" one of the Flourkru Gounders said.

Emori stepped forward and said what Bellamy had asked her to do while they waited. " _Ai laik Emori, en osir gaf gouthru klir_ ," Emori said, holding the Grounder who'd spoken first's gaze.

He eyed her skeptically. " _Emori kom_?"

Emori shook her head. " _Ai don no kru_ ," she said. She held her misshapen hand up. " _Ai laik splita_."

The Floukru Grounder made a face, then glanced at the others he was with. They all looked equally unnerved by Emori's display of her deformity, and Murphy kind of wanted to punch them all for it. 

But that probably wouldn't go over very well, so he settled for glaring at them. 

Fortunately, it seemed to have just been the shock of unexpectedly seeing her hand that unsettled them, because their expressions cleared after a moment. Murphy relaxed too.

The head Grounder looked back at Emori. " _Nou em_ ," he said, gesturing at Bellamy. " _Wamplei mafta em op_."

"What did he say?" Bellamy asked, obviously understanding he was being talked about.

Emori turned to look at him, giving him a once-over before fixing him with an appraising gaze. "He said not you. He said death follows you."

Murphy couldn't help but huff a bitter sounding laugh. "Looks like _Clarkekru_ made quite an impression, as usual."

Bellamy shook his head, and looked at the head Grounder, his expression sincere. "Not this time. It's different this time. I'm not seeking Luna to draw her into anything anymore. I'm just… done."

Emori watched him a moment longer, then looked back at the lead Floukru Grounder. " _Em gonplei ste odon_ ," she said.

The Grounder in charge eyed her for a moment, then said, " _Set raun der. Sad osir in_."[1] He and the other Grounders walked away along the beach.

"He said to stay here while they decide," Emori said.

"What happens if they say no?" Murphy said, looking at Bellamy.

Bellamy held his gaze for a moment, then looked away, drawing in a deep breath, then letting it out.

Murphy huffed. "Nice chat."

"I don't know," Bellamy burst out. "Maybe they'll only take it out on me. Maybe you two can still go."

Murphy frowned, watching Bellamy. If Floukru only took Emori and him, Bellamy would be alone. He'd just left Skaikru, and while Murphy was sure Skaikru would take Bellamy back, Bellamy obviously hadn't _wanted_ to go back to Arkadia.

After a moment, Murphy shook his head. "No. We go together or not at all."

Bellamy looked back at him. His jaw was tense, but his eyes softened on Murphy. They dropped, then came back up again, raking his gaze over Murphy's body, but then Bellamy just nodded. "We'll figure something out then," he said, looking over at the Grounders on the beach.

When the Grounders came back, they offered all three of them a vial of liquid, and Bellamy sat on the ground and drank it. Emori watched him, then followed his lead.

Murphy watched as both of them passed out.

"This seems like a terrible plan, Bell," he told Bellamy's limp body, but he sat and drank too.

 

***

 

Murphy woke up feeling groggy. He scrubbed a hand over his face, trying to clear the haze of whatever it was the Grounders had given him, and sat up. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach when he realized he was in a large metal cargo container.

 _Fuck_.

He pushed himself to his feet and stumbled toward the door to smack his fists against it. "Hey!" he screamed. "Hey! Let us out!" It hadn't been too long ago he'd spent three months trapped in that lighthouse, and he wasn't too keen on being trapped anywhere else.

"Mmm-Murphy," Bellamy's voice sounded behind him, sleepy. "John, it's fine. She'll get us when she's ready."

Murphy ignored the slight jump in his heart at the memory of Bellamy's voice sounding like that when he'd woken up in Bellamy's arms in the past, and the way Bellamy had called him _John_ like he used to when they were alone. 

"You knew this was part of the plan?" Murphy snapped.

"Yeah, sorry, should've told you," Bellamy murmured. He was smiling faintly, lips quirked to one side.

"What?" Murphy demanded.

Bellamy's smile strengthened just barely. "Your temper."

Murphy blinked at him for a moment, torn between appreciating the naked affection on Bell's face and being annoyed. Bellamy was clearly still a little high.

"Shut up," Murphy said finally, and went to help Emori sit up after she started to stir.

"And that I'm here," Bellamy continued. "They could have drugged us all and left me on the beach."

Murphy glanced over at Bellamy to see his smile had faded and he just looked tired again. Murphy sat and leaned against the wall of the cargo container, dropping his head back against it. He wasn't sure how long they'd sat there, recovering from the drug, but he was feeling anxious again by the time the doors opened.

All three of them stood as a beautiful woman with wild auburn hair stepped into the container.

"Luna," Bellamy said, but she gave him a look that silenced him.

Her expression was neutral as she looked at Murphy, then Emori. She walked over to Emori and held out her hand, palm up.

Emori looked confused, lifting both her hands slightly at her side as if to say she didn't have anything, but then Luna darted a look at Emori's deformed hand. Emori blinked, then her jaw tensed as she lifted her chin, placing the hand indicated on top of Luna's.

Luna closed her other hand on top of Emori's and smiled faintly. " _Yu no laik splita hir_." 

Emori almost flinched, then she drew in a slow breath and her eyes went glassy. She smiled back at Luna. " _Chof_."[2]

Luna's smiled strengthened, and she stepped back, lowering her hands. Then she turned to Bellamy and her smile disappeared. "I do believe in second chances," she told him. "Don't make me regret that."

Bellamy shook his head. "I won't."

Luna nodded, then lead them out of the cargo container, explaining that it was late, and most of her people were sleeping. One of her people would show them where they were sleeping, and then give them a tour tomorrow. 

Murphy found himself distracted by where they were. He didn't think he'd seen so much water in his life, and being up on an oil rig was surreal.

By the time they were in bed, Murphy was exhausted. Even the forced sleep of the drug they were given hadn't helped the tiredness in his bones. Emori curled up behind him in bed, her arm wrapped around his waist, and kissed the back of his neck.

This felt safe. For the first time in a long time. And Murphy succumbed to sleep fast.

 

***

 

Bellamy was tired. Physically. Emotionally. Psychologically.

A month had passed in a whirlwind. He'd made terrible choices. He had so much blood on his hands, and his heart was shattered. It broke for Octavia. And it broke for Clarke. And for Lincoln. Monroe. Sinclair… Gina...

He'd tried too late to make it right, but his chest still felt like it was being squeezed all the time. He didn't know what to do with it.

Until he saw Murphy in the tunnels.

Murphy was different. He was calmer than he used to be. Maybe kinder than he used to be, in a sense. Bellamy suspected it had a lot to do with the presence of Emori, but it didn't matter. Murphy had left Skaikru and changed for the better.

Bellamy needed to do the same. And he needed to put himself somewhere where he couldn't hurt his sister anymore.

He collapsed in bed on Luna's rig and fell asleep fast, but as tired as he was, his mind wouldn't let him stay asleep. The first time he'd woken up with a shout, Murphy just grumbled, but the second time, Murphy huffed. "Seriously?" he slurred.

"Sorry," Bellamy murmured.

There was a long silence, and then Murphy said, "C'mere."

Bellamy turned his head and blinked at the dark mass in Murphy's bed. Between Murphy and Emori, there wasn't a lot of extra space. "What?" he said. He must have misheard.

"Come here," Murphy replied, enunciating more clearly.

Bellamy hesitated, but got up and walked over to Murphy and Emori's bed, half smiling that Murphy was the little spoon. Murphy reached up and tugged Bellamy's hand, so Bellamy carefully climbed into the bed, facing Murphy.

Murphy's hand slid over his waist, which sent a thrill through Bellamy. "Now shut up," he said.

Bellamy huffed. "Easier said than done."

John opened his eyes to look at Bellamy, their faces very close, and then he ducked his head forward and kissed Bellamy. Bellamy sucked in a breath, and kissed him back, shivers going up and down his spine.

John probably didn't know what he'd done recently--for that matter, he didn't know what John had been through in the last four months--and maybe John wouldn't want to kiss him anymore once they had that conversation, but now? Bellamy was going to take this. He cupped John's jaw and deepened the kiss, feeling Emori shift around behind John.

When the kiss broke, Bellamy looked up to see she'd propped herself up on her elbow and was smiling down at them. "Now both of you sleep, or _I'm_ switching beds too," she said warmly.

John was smirking when Bellamy looked back at him. "Sleep."

Bellamy smiled faintly and nodded as Emori disappeared behind John. When Bellamy closed his eyes again, Emori's hand joined John's at his waist.

 

**\---------------------------------------------------  
Footnotes:**

[1] " _I am Emori, and we seek safe passage_."

" _Emori of the_?"

" _I have no clan. I am an outcast_."

" _Not him. Death follows him_."

"What did he say?" 

"He said not you. He said death follows you."

"Looks like Clarkekru made quite an impression. As usual."

"Not this time. It's different this time. I'm not seeking Luna to draw her into anything anymore, I'm just done."

" _His fight is over_."

" _Wait there. We will decide_."

 

[2] " _You are not an outcast here_."

" _Thank you_."


End file.
